The World's So Cruel
by Maqudon
Summary: Basically my idea of what would happened if Reid never forgave JJ. Reid/JJ in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Basically my idea of what would happened if Reid never forgave JJ. Reid/JJ in later chapters.**

Reid sat in the dark comforted by the silence. It had been two weeks since Mauve's death and he still felt as if the pain would never go away. Holding onto Mauve's gift so hard his knuckles were turning white. He felt as if the world had turned its back on him. Sure the team tried their best to try to help, calling everyday to check on how the genius was doing. But, of course he never answered. Who were they to think they understood what was going on in his head.

What enraged him the most though was the fact that JJ was trying to contact him. He was still angry of the way she had controlled Emily's "Death." He had always controlled his anger towards her after Emily's talk with him on the airplane. He couldn't let anyone know of his anger, or else they may have suspended him from the field to undergo a psyche evaluation.

That was the reason that instead of talking to JJ about Mauve, he talked to Blake. He felt as if he could never trust anyone besides Blake again after the incident with Emily's "death." And what was the icing on top of the cake? He had found out that his mother had cut herself and bled to death. He didn't tell any of the members of the team, he couldn't trust them. That's why he merely took a few days off, calling in sick to attend his mother's funeral. And then just a few weeks later Mauve dies. Why does life have to be so cruel?

Just then he heard a knock on his door. He thought about answering it, but then decided against it. " Reid I know you're in there open up." It was JJ's voice. Reid clenched his fists." Go Away." He said through gritted teeth. " Reid open this door right now. Or do I have to knock it down." Reid got up. He had too much on his plate to have another problem. He opened the door, but blocked JJ's way in.

" Aren't you going to invite me inside?" Asked JJ. " Yes, of course, how could I forget. Come in."Reid said sarcasm evident in his voice. " What's been going on with you Reid you've been acting fairly strange lately?" JJ said with a worried look on her face. " No, JJ I should be acting perfectly fine. With the love of my life dead that sounds pretty relaxing." Reid said anger clearly displayed on his face. "No, that's not what I mean. After Emily's return you were getting increasingly distant with me." Said JJ pain flashing across her face. " Why are you suddenly bringing this up now? Not very good timing. As you can see I'm a little distracted at the moment!"Said Reid getting increasingly angry. " I brought this up because this is as good time as any. If I had left it any longer you may have even talked about it. I just thought you needed your space. Now I think I left it too long."Said JJ her voice getting sorrowful. " " JJ just leave I can't deal with this right now this is just too much." Said Reid calming down. "Spencer I'm not leaving until we talk this through. "Fine if you're going to be like that." Reid walked to JJ and gave her the spare keys to his apartment. " Lockup my apartment once your finished here." He said while walking out the door and slamming it shut.

"Where did our friendship go wrong?" She asked herself as she fell back onto Spencer's couch. She knew the answer of course. She just didn't want to think that if she hadn't had lied to the team about Emily's death that none of this would have never happened.

**AN: So this is my first story don't be too harsh. I'll update soon. Sorry about the length. Next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Thanks for all the reviews. And sorry about the misspelling Titi25 I will correct that. Anyway this chapter is about what happened after Reid walked out of his apartment.**

Reid watched the stop light flash green, he thought about his argument with JJ. He wondered if he could ever see her without feeling the slightest bit of anger. He still couldn't believe that she had the nerve to come to his apartment. He was so angry he wanted to... He was abruptly taken out of his thoughts by the honking of a car horn, he looked behind him. The driver was giving him a dirty look, he waved his hand out of the window as an apology and continued to drive along. He wondered where he was heading he definitely was not going back to his apartment anytime soon. JJ would probably be stubborn enough to stay until he returned, he definitely did not want to see her, so he might as well stay at motel for the night.

Reid drove until he had found a decent enough motel to stay in for a night, he parked his car and walked in. He walked up to the front desk, paid for a night and received his room key for room 223, he took the elevator up to the second floor. Reid walked down the hallway to his room, unlocked his door and walked in. He closed the door behind him and plopped himself down onto the bed. He needed some sleep, he had barely gotten any since Maeve's death, and the argument had taken the rest of his strength out of him. He put down his head and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Reid was awoken by the sound of a muffled scream, that by the sound of it, was coming from the room next door. He dismissed is as a frightened woman that had seen a spider, and was about to drift off again when he heard a lamp being knocked over and a thump as if a body had been thrown against the floor. Right away his instincts stepped into action as he opened his door and ran outside, he went to the door that was the source of the noises. He needed to get inside but the woman inside probably didn't have much time, so he couldn't ask for the key at the front desk. The only other option was to knock down the door, he didn't have much experience because Morgan was usually the one that did all the physical aspects of the job. He heard another scream and knew that he had to knock down. It was mostly about physics any, kicking in the door at its weakest point. He estimated the point was just above the center of the door and then went for it with his strongest kick. The door came crashing down out of its hinges, he could make out the silhouette of a man holding a woman down against her will on the bed.

Reid quickly jumped into action and tackled the man off of the bed and then started to punch the man repeatedly in the face until the man had stopped struggling and then he checked his pulse. The man was out cold, he then went over to the woman who was now curled up in the fetal position on the bed. He picked her off the bed and put her in his room. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and called the police, he explained the situation. And then held the woman in his arms as she continued to cry, until the police had arrived. He tried to get up and talk to the police, but the woman wouldn't let him leave. One of the policemen understanding the predicament that he was in went over to talk to him, Reid explained his occupation with the F.B.I's Behavioral Analysis Unit and gave the policeman his boss' contact number.

From his room he watched as the man was roughly escorted down the hallway, only then did he clearly see his face and realize that the man was the driver that had honked at him when he was stopped at the green light. The man looked over to him and gave a eerily calm smile, that was cut short by a pull from the police officer to move him along. Reid shuddered and suddenly remembered the woman in his arms, she was fast asleep. He unfortunately had to wake her, so that she would be able to answer the police department's questions. He gently shook her and she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at his face. "How are you feeling now?" He asked gently. "Better." She responded in weak voice. "Thank you."She said quietly. "You don't have to thank me." She shook her head "Yes I do you stopped him from raping me."She ended the sentence quietly. Reid changed the subject "What's your name?" "Sophia" She continued "Sophia Spire." "But, you can call me Sophie." She quickly added. "Hi Sophie, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, but you can call me Spencer." He said while smiling. "We have to get you to the police station, to answer some questions, I'll drive you if you'd prefer that over a police car." "That'd be great thank you." She said. "No problem."

The drive to the station was mostly in silence, other than a couple of questions asked by Spencer about her well-being. But, it wasn't awkward silence as expected it was more comforted silence than anything. They arrived at the building and Spencer walked her inside, "Thank you for everything Spencer." "No problem" He replied. "Yes, it is a problem and I'd like to show my thanks by inviting you out to dinner." "Says the person that had one of the most traumatic days of her life, don't you think you should think about this." "I did think about it Spencer and I still want to take you out, my treat, and as for that event, I just think about something my mom used to say "Don't dwell in the past and just focus on the future." "Your mom sounds like a wise woman." "Yes she was" Sophie said in a sad voice. "I'm sorry for your loss" Reid said with a sad expression expressed across his face. "Its fine. Now give me your arm." She said regaining her upbeat personality. She took a sharpie off of a officer's desk. "And why is that?" "I'm giving you my number" She said while laughing. She wrote down the digits. "Call when you have time, ya big shot F.B.I agent." She said jokingly. "Sure" He said, a smile creeping across his lips. "Okay, so remember to call me, or I'll hunt you down and drag you to dinner" She said with a serious look on her face. Reid looked worried , making her burst out laughing, he couldn't help joining in, he'd had been so worried for a second there. She looked up at him smiling and then did something unexpected , she kissed him on the lips. She then took a step back and started to walk away. "Don't forget to call" She yelled back.

Reid was so dumbfounded it had been a very surprising night, first the argument with JJ, then the attempted assault of Sophie, and now this! He stood there for another few minutes reminiscing about what had just happened. Remembering the feeling of achievement that he had felt after he had saved Sophie. What he did know was the tomorrow morning he was going to go back to work, he wanted to feel that achievement again. And then he realized this night had helped him take his mind of Maeve's death, and finally gave him something to look forward to the next day again. What he didn't realize was that Hotch had heard from the police about Reid's actions and the outcomes and had called each member of the team to explain the situation. And that no more than a few feet away had been JJ up until the last moment with the kiss, at which point she had run back to her car.

**An: Sorry about the length of the chapter again, I will increase the length of the chapter every new chapter. And I know it was kind of fast paced but, if you want me to slow down just tell me. I will post the next chapter after 10 reviews, please give me your opinions of what should have happened and what you want to happen next. Thanks everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I promise it won't be as long for the next chapter. Anyways this is what happens after the events with Sophie. Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy.**

Reid slowly opened the door to his apartment, steadily crept inside, and silently closed the door. He surveyed his apartment of any sign of JJ still being there ,but nothing seemed too obvious enough to assume so. He sighed in relief, what would he had done if she was still there. He made his way over to his couch, plopped himself down, and picked up the book he had so hastily thrown onto the ground.

It was the book Maeve had given him, he had thrown it onto the ground while arguing with JJ. He opened it to the page with Maeve's handwriting, and let his fingers drag across the words she had written to him. Whilst looking at the book he felt suddenly ridden of the guilt he had experienced only a couple hours beforehand. What had happened with Sophie had helped him through all of the angst he had felt due to Maeve's death. He felt as if the events with Sophie had opened him up and that he may actually be able trust people again. Though these things were usually easier said than done, he didn't think it would be a while before he would be able to truly be able to literally trust someone again. He put the book down on his coffee table, leaned his back against his couch, and closed his eyes. Reid let his mind wander about nothing in particular, he was just relaxing after the hectic and fairly confusing night he just had. What he did wonder about though, was if he felt that he could trust again, did that mean he could actually trust JJ again...

What he needed right now though wasn't to think about the problematic situation with JJ, he needed to speak to Hotch about him returning to work tomorrow. Which would probably take a lot of convincing on his part. He opened his eyes and moved his way over to the phone and dialed Hotch's number.

He waited for two rings before, "Hello, Aaron Hotchner speaking." "Hi Hotch its Reid" "Reid? I wouldn't have expected a call from you after tonight." "It actually wasn't that bad of a night."Reid decided to be straight with his priorities. "It did get me thinking about coming back to work though." "Reid, I don't think that would be a wise decision, maybe you should..." "Hotch I have thought about it and I think this is one of the best decisions I've made during my time off." Reid backed off a little. "I think going back to work is better than sitting in my apartment letting my mind wander. I need something to focus on, I need the sense of achievement I felt tonight after helping that woman out." Hotch was silent for a moment, thinking over Reid's words carefully. "If you really think you're ready." Hotch let out a sigh. "You can start first thing tomorrow morning." Reid was about to thank Hotch when he heard the phone hang up on the other end. That was easier than Reid had originally thought it would be.

If he was going to work tomorrow he had to get some sleep, so that Hotch wouldn't think that he wasn't fit to be back in the line of duty. It was twelve right now so that meant that he could possibly get seven hours of sleep if he woke up at seven. He got up of his couch, headed to his bedroom, and set his alarm for seven. He didn't know how tired he actually was until he had laid down on his bed. He fell into one of the first dreamless sleeps he had since Maeve's death.

Reid woke up to the sound of his alarming ringing ever so loudly, he moved his hand over and hit he snooze button. He groaned realizing he had to get up, why did the first day he had actually gotten a good sleep have to be the day he went back to work. He got up and groggily walked over to his bathroom to have a shower. After the shower he changed into two mismatched socks, cakey pants, a dress shirt with a tie, a vest, and to top it all off converse sneakers. He then went into the kitchen made himself a cup of coffee and headed out the door.

He decided to walk to work since it was seven-thirty and work started at eight, so he had plenty of time and also how could a person drive a short distance when the sun was up and about. He walked down the streets of downtown, and saw that the roads were crowded with traffic and the movement looked as if on stand-bye. He was glad he had decided to walk to work today or else he might have been late. He continued to walk until he reached the lobby of the FBI, he looked at his watch seven-forty-five, early as usual, at least he didn't have to deal with the pitiful stares of his teammates as he walked in.

He flashed his ID at the security guard and took the elevator up to the third floor of the building, his workplace and the BAU's headquarters: the bull pen. He walked out of the elevator and looked around to find the floor relatively empty, he dropped his belongings at his desk and walked up to JJ's office to receive the files for the day. Almost as soon as he looked at the door to her office his expression changed from relatively happy to a neutral one he always used while speaking to her. He didn't knock at the door and instead opened it and went straight into her office without any form of a invitation.

But, what he saw when he got inside surprised him, it was JJ crying into her arms that were on her desk. She was surrounded by multiple case files, one of the piles must have been prepared for him, he felt the sudden urge to just grab the cases and go, however his moral instincts told him not to. He chose the latter choice and decided to be a gentleman, even though their relationship was not at anyway smooth, it didn't mean that he could be a jerk to her during one of her weakest points. He maneuvered around the floor of her office, came around her desk, and gave her a hug while rubbing circles onto her back. This continues for a few minutes before she looked up from her arms with a surprised look on her face and Reid saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped a recently fallen tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I know that our relationship isn't what it used to be, but I still care for you even though I can't trust you as well as I used to." Reid said softly. "Now tell me why you're crying." He said his voice getting more upbeat. "Will and I broke up."

**AN: Hopefully you guys liked the ending, I don't really like cliff hangers, but they increase the suspense for the next chapter so that's the way I went. Thank you for reading the story. And I'll upsate soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So basically this is the aftermath of the cliffhanger in chapter 3. Thanks for all the reviews, again this has pairings of Reid/ JJ. Sorry for all of you that hate JJ, BUT my next story will be different. Enjoy.**

Reid was surprised to say the least, Will and JJ breaking up, it didn't seem possible, the perfect fairytale marriage falling apart! You wouldn't have expected anything having to do with breaking up happening with JJ, you would have expected these kind of things to happen to Morgan. He almost didn't believe her, but the profiler in him saw that the tears were not faked and that she clearly had been crying for more than a couple hours, so that she could not have just started to cry as he walked in. The main question he was asking himself right now was: why would they have broken up? She hadn't shown any signs of physical abuse or sorrow. The reason of their breakup was clearly because of a fight they had the night before, but what could be the source of the fight. Nothing had happened with JJ last night apart from her coming over to his apartment, as far as he knew. The only explanation would be that the fight was about him. Of course he shouldn't start making assumptions, he had to see if she would actually talk to him about the origins of the fight with Will.

"Wait you two broke up, why?" Reid asked in a worried voice. "Well we had an ugly fight last night and he decided that he couldn't live with me anymore , so... we separated. I haven't gotten around to file for a divorce because of the abruptness of the situation. My top priority right now is Henry. He is oblivious our separation, and Will said that Henry was going to go back to New Orleans with him, if we really went through with the divorce. I'm so scared that I'll lose Henry!" She then started to break down and cry again. "Don't worry JJ we will talk to Hotch about this because he knows the procedures to go through and probably will know a good lawyer."JJ looked up and stopped crying."Thank you Spence, I really wouldn't have expected this after what happened..." "Regardless of what happened last night I couldn't have just left you here seeing in the state that you were in." Reid said. "But, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly was the fight about?" Reid's voice hopeful. "Spence I really don't want to wreck your mood this morning, could we talk about this later?" JJ asked. "Uh ya sure...I guess I'll be going now." He walked around the desk, grabbed a pile of files, and maneuvered his way through the mess of her office once again. JJ sat speechless at her desk as she watched the cheerful situation turn into an awkward one. "Spence wait, I really will talk with you about this, just not right at this moment, is that okay?" She asked. "Ya its fine don't worry about it. I'll see you later." He opened the door walked out of her office, closed the door on his way out, walked to his desk, and sat himself down on his chair.

Reid wasn't mad that JJ hadn't told him what her fight with Will had been about, it just confirmed his suspicions' that the fight was caused by him. But, the question he was asking himself now was: in what way had he caused this fight, it wasn't intentional and he couldn't think of anything that he might have done to cause the fight. If he hadn't had done anything then it clearly had something to do with JJ feelings, what those feelings were though he couldn't figure out!

He couldn't let the information he just figured out to get to his head, right now he needed to work ,or else Hotch might think that something was wrong and send him back home. He started his paperwork. He worked through the arrival of his teammates and the pitiful glances directed towards him, he worked through lunch not bothering to take a break due to the lack of both hunger and thirst, and finally finishing his paperwork at five in the afternoon , three hours before the work was supposed to be due.

He quickly gathered his belongings and started to head towards the elevator, not bothering to say good-bye to any of his teammates. He pressed the button was almost about to get into the elevator when he was stopped by Morgan. "Wow where do you think you're heading pretty boy, it's your first day back at work and you haven't bothered to say hi to any of us" Morgan smiled. "Since you haven't made time for us at work, the team's taking you out tonight, no exceptions this time." Morgan said. "But, I have to..." "Go out tonight with us, I'm glad you finally see our way of things. Now since you finished your files, that were supposed to be due in three hours, you have to go, sit down and read one of the books that I know you always carry with you." "But..." "But, nothing. Now go sit down." Morgan finished.

Reid sighed as he walked away, as much as he liked being treated normally by his teammates, he didn't like the consequences that came with that normality. He sat back down and took out one of the books that he always carried with him, he really was fairly predictable to other people. Reid started scanning though the pages of the book, and finally finishing about three minutes later. He looked around none of his teammates looked even remotely close to finishing, so that he might as well get a cup of coffee. He walked over to the small kitchen-like area and poured himself a cup of coffee. Taking a large sip of his coffee as he looked over at the television screen, usually viewed during the employees breaks. What he saw on the screen shocked him to the point that he spat out all the coffee inside is mouth. What he saw on the screen was a escape warning of the man from the night before, that had tried to rape Sophie!

Reid paced around the room, how could the man have already been sent to prison, when the event had only occurred the night before! The only possible reason would have been that the man had pleaded guilty and the justice officials had waved the trial. Why would he do that and instead not get the chance to try and fight the cause... The only explanation would be that the man had wanted to go to prison, because he already had a plan to escape. Oh no, if the man had escaped prison who would say that he wouldn't go after his targeted victim again or... the person that had caused him to go to jail. He had to phone Sophie to warn her about the escape, if she already didn't know, he quickly remembered the number that she had given him the night before, took out his cell phone and dialed the number. He waited one ring, he waited another and finally the other end of the phone line was picked up. "Hello." It was Sophie's voice. "Hi, Sophie it's Spencer, remember from last night." Reid asked. "Spencer? Of course I remember you. Are you calling to take me up on the offer I made you last night already?" She asked hopefully. "Unfortunately not, I umm am calling to tell you about an escaped convict... The man that tried to rape you last night." Reid heard a gasp on the other end of the phone. "Wwwhen did this happen?" She asked shakily. "Around one this afternoon." He answered. Sophie gulped. Reid then heard the other end of the phone conversation hang up. Reid sat waiting for a moment not believing that she had hung up on him, he waited a few more seconds before ultimately deciding that there was no use to being on the phone anymore. He put his phone away and decided he should start cleaning up the mess he had made.

Whilst cleaning up the mess of coffee Reid thought about the conversation that he had with Sophie, and most of all: why she had hung up the phone on him? It was fairly confusing, and he didn't know what to make of the situation just yet. His thoughts were interrupted by Morgan walking into the break-room. "Wow, what happened in here?" Morgan asked. "Coffee spill."Reid lied. "Well anyways I came in to tell you that we're going now." "Ok I'll be right there after I finish cleaning this up." "Sounds good." Morgan said. "I'll leave you to it." Morgan walked out. Reid quickly finished up cleaning the mess, and headed out, towards his desk, picked up his belongings, and headed out with the team in the elevator. The consisted of Morgan, Hotch, Garcia, JJ, Blake, Rossi, and of course him. This is going to be one wild night he thought to himself as the doors to the elevator closed and everyone started with each other.

**AN: The next chapter is mainly going to be about the night at the bar and also a little surprise at the end of the night. Thanks again for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Also I'm thinking of writing another story as I stated up above(possibly writing both stories at the same time), so if you have a idea of a story that I should write about message me and I'll consider the idea. And finally review, tell me how you liked or disliked the chapter, give me corrections and I shall correct, thanks again to all of the people reading my story! I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so sorry that I could not update. I have been busy with after school and summer programs unfortunately. But, I will finish this story, again super sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter**.

* * *

Sophie's (POV)

I quickly hung up on Spencer, I couldn't believe that man had escaped, it goes to show to always expect surprises while using cheap help off the street. Though it almost doesn't matter, due to the sympathy involved with a "victim's" assaulter escaping. However, it still affects the case plan. I was over viewing the case when Spencer phoned, interrupting my train of thought. I thought back to Spencer and my brief conversation, I hadn't intentionally hung up on Spencer, I was just too use to brief phone conversations. I probably should phone my supervisor, this definitely was important. I took my phone out of my jean's pocket, flipped it open and pressed the first number on my speed dial.

I put the phone to my ear, the call was being transmitted from various points through-out the entire country and therefore unable to be detected and located by any law enforcement groups. I waited three rings before. "Hello, Erin Strauss." "Hello, this is Agent Spire, I have information involving the case." She waited a moment as ruffling sounded through-out the background, she was most likely going through papers. "Yes, Agent?" She asked. " We'll the person that I had hired to be arrested, has escaped from prison." "I assume you are already aware that sympathy is going to play a key role in the case from here on out." "Yes, Ma'am." "Good then make the necessary changes to the plan and leave me alone." She then hung up. I sighed sometimes I wonder why I ever agreed to this case in the first place. Of course there was the motive that she could be the lead of the BAU, but in order to do so she had to infiltrate and blackmail the current team. That was the plan at least, she had to make the brains of the unit fall in love with her in order to gain access to the teams deepest secrets. But she wasn't sure if the deal she had made with Strauss was really worth it.

* * *

JJ's (POV)

I was ecstatic that Spence had decided to come with the team to the bar. It mean't that I might still have a hope in keeping him away from that girl; Sophie. I saw the two of them kissing after I had went to check up on Spence. It had almost crushed my hope of keeping her away from him. I can tell that she is up to something, I don't know what it is, I may be paranoid or overprotective, but I can tell she has something up her sleeve.

Another thing that it may be is; jealousy. Seeing her in Spence's arms made my blood boil, it had taken all of my will power not to go up and separate those two. I thought that I only loved Spence as a brother but now I'm not so sure. It may have been really petty to only realize you love someone once they were with someone else. But, all I know right now is that their is something worrisome about her being with Spence.

* * *

Spencer's (POV)  
As I walked into the club, right away I was hit by the sound waves of the music blasting through-out the enclosure. I sighed and continued to walk in while looking around, multiple coloured lights were flashing in numerous locations in the club, the dance floor was littered with strangers grinding against each other, and worst of all the toxic smell of smoke and other chemicals were being spread about the club. But, not as bad as I had originally thought it to be.

I was drifted out of my thoughts as my shirt was being pulled by Garcia for me to follow and sit down with the rest of the group. The team had found a table and had pulled an extra one up to the first so that everyone could sit down. I sat down at one head of the table. Almost immediately after I had sat down almost everyone got up from their seats and headed towards the bar. That left JJ and myself alone, I could almost feel the tension in between us. Eventually JJ spoke up.

"I'm glad that you came with us tonight." She said. "Ya me too." I said not really meaning it in the slightest, what I had really wanted to do was to check up on how Sophie was doing. The abrupt ending was surprising to say the least and was pretty worrisome. Fortunately for me the others came back before JJ was able to speak again. They were carting drinks over to the table though, can't really decide if that's worse or better.

The rest of the night continued on un eventfully; The entire team save myself drifting out onto the dance floor, Garcia's casual banter amongst the group members, Morgan's obvious flirting with random strangers, Hotch, Rossi, Blake, and JJ chatting animatedly while dancing, and myself downing almost all of the drinks thrown my way. Even in my drunken state I knew that I had already too much to drink. I decided that it was time for me to leave, I got up from the table, but was stopped by someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around, it was JJ.

"Your'e heading out?." She asked. I nodded my head. "Then do you mind if I tag along." "No, not at all." We headed outside toward the curb, I hailed a taxi, opened the door for JJ, and got in the cab while telling the cab driver JJ's address. The driver started towards the destination. "So... did you have fun tonight?" JJ asked breaking the silence. "Yes, I guess." I answered. "You don't sound too thrilled." "Clubs aren't my forte." "We'll you can't really decide things like that until you actually try to enjoy yourself ." "What do you mean try to enjoy myself?" I asked confused. "We'll you can't sit down, drink beer and expect to have fun you have to do something fun." "Like what." I asked. " I don't know dancing is a good way to have fun." "I don't know how to dance." JJ looked at him quizzically. "You don't know how to dance?" "I'm pretty sure I just said that." I said getting annoyed. "Sorry it's just that I sort of thought that dancing just came naturally to people." "We'll it didn't for me." "Spence..." The cab came to a stop. "We'll it looks like I'm home..."JJ said kind of looking disappointed. But, she immediately brightened up. "Thanks for letting me tag along Spence." "No, problem." "Yes, it is and to repay you I'm going to teach you how to dance." She said happily. Before I could object she quickly gave me a light kiss on the lips, got out of the cab closed the door and ran to her house. I sat in the seat to shocked to say or do anything. I eventually got over my daze and told the cab driver my address. "That's one hell of a girlfriend you have there." He said. "Girlfriend?"

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading again so sorry about the wait. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
